


i think i saw the world turn in your eyes

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: gendrya week 2019 [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 90s gendrya, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, axgweek, band au, i’ll be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya is so sick of people asking about her relationship with her bandmate jon that she has to let the truth out (day 6: i’ll be there)named for “turn” by the wombats!!





	i think i saw the world turn in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is late but i actually just decided like an hr ago that my other prompt wasnt gonna work out for axg week bc it was at 4k words and still not close to completion so ive postponed it ahah and that will posted at a separate time

**I like the way your brain works, I like the way you try**  
** To run with the wolf pack when your legs are tired  
** I like the way you turn me inside and out  
I like the way you turn 

**Turn ~ The Wombats**

“So, you have no comments on the recent tabloid that exposes your secret relationship with Jon?” The woman asks again. Her shrill voice cuts through the crowd again and Arya almost rolls her eyes. “Along with photographic proof?”

Arya has to keep herself from snorting. The “photographic proof” the interviewer was probably talking about the other night when Jon and Pyp were so drunk that Arya and Gendry had to hold then both up so they didn’t smash into anything. It’s funny how nobody thought Gendry and Pyp were also secret lovers after that, though. From afar, it might have looked like a lovers embrace. She turns to look at Jon who visibly rolls his eyes. They hate when people ask them if they’re dating every time they make eye contact.

“Jon and I are not in a relationship,” Arya assures.

“The chemistry you two have on stage is incredible and fans all over—” The woman tries to say.

“First of all, Jon and I are like siblings! Stop it!” The interviewer recoils at shock at the revelation and Arya knows she can’t stop herself from the truth now. “How can I say this tastefully?” Arya starts. Pyp raises his eyebrows and looks between Jon and Gendry. He rests his forehead on the palm of his hand, accepting the band’s fate for Arya to fucking ruin them with a snide comment to a magazine reporter. “And also, Gendry, our drummer, is good at banging things that are not drums,” Arya finally spits out. Jon and Pyp give Arya looks of pure loathing for that comment and Gendry clenches his jaw and glares at Arya. 

“Are you fucking serious?” His face starts to redden and Arya can’t tell if he’s angry or embarrassed or both, and she’s definitely fucked up.

“Gendry, how long has this affair been going on?” A reporter shouts out.

“No comment,” he grumbles.

* * *

Jon grabs Arya’s arm when they leave the press behind and make it out of the Hell-room. 

"If you're gonna drop a bomb like that at least wait until our time's almost up! We had thirty minutes scheduled to talk about the upcoming album and only used, maybe, four and half."

Arya raises her eyebrow. “That’s it? That’s all you have to say? You’re not even shocked?”

“I have _ears_, Arya!” Jon grumbles and stalks off. Pyp shakes his head at Arya and follows Jon out.

”What the hell was that?” Gendry hisses when he makes it back with Arya.

"How would you feel if the press was always asking you if you were fucking one of your sisters? I just wanted the heat off of me and him for a second!"

"So you put it on me? Fucking thanks!"

"Well, it's a little easier when we actually like each other in a romantic way! Jon is like my brother and I got sick of people asking if we were together!"

"Well, maybe, I don't want to be asked about us either! You know I fucking hate this! I never thought we were gonna get big and I hate that by tomorrow people out there who I've never even spoken to before are going to know that we're—!" Gendry sits down and runs a hand through his hair.

Arya bites down on her lip. She didn't think it would have upset him that much. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stand that woman's voice anymore and I just wanted to shut her up," Arya gives him a small smile and he just rolls his eyes before he pats the spot next to him.

She sits down and rests her hand on his arm. "I am sorry." Gendry nods.

"I just wish you would have asked me if I wanted to go public with it first."

"Well," Arya starts, "I didn't know it was a secret," she admits. "It's not like we've been keeping it private either."

"What?"

"Gendry."

"We are private," he insists.

"How many times have we shagged at one of our places?" Gendry shrugs.

"I dunno. A few times, I guess."

"Right. And how many times have we done it in a backstage closet, a bathroom, on the tour bus-"

"Okay, fine. A lot."

"It's not private if it's a public area," she quips. "And by the way, do you wanna meet me in the dressing room in ten minutes?"

"I guess I’ll fucking be there,” he grins and shakes his head at her.


End file.
